An enterprise system interacts with a variety of platforms, operating systems, protocols, and architecture both within the system itself and in external systems in communication with the enterprise system, in order to meet the computing needs of an enterprise or business. In performing many business tasks, a business process on the enterprise system must exchange data with other internal and external processes. This sometimes requires that the process wait for required data from elsewhere before executing. Since the data is dependent on execution of the other processes, it may arrive at the process at any time. After which, a user initiates the process.
This approach could be more efficient and productive so as not to slow down the process by awaiting initiation by the user. Moreover, because the user has to initiate this process, the user is not able to conduct other work. This becomes particularly problematic when the user is required to initiate processes that are routinely performed, such as on a given schedule, e.g., payroll distribution, or upon occurrence of a certain event, e.g., inventory purchasing, or that are executed concurrently.
Automating execution of the business processes would save the user time and effort because the user need not initiate the processes. And the processes could be executed immediately upon receipt of the required data. Hence, efficiency and productivity improve.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system and method to trigger automatic execution of a process on an enterprise system.